Backfire antennas are good antennas for space applications and other applications where ruggedness is needed. These antennas typically have a single dipole that illuminates a cavity. The single dipole is typically oriented horizontally and located below the cavity aperture with a parallel splash-plate disposed over it. These antennas may have low losses due to the need for only one dipole feed and may produce linear or circular polarization simultaneously when combined with the appropriate feed network and crossed dipoles. However, one or more of the existing backfire antennas may have narrow bandwidth, may have low efficiency and low directive gain due to poor aperture distribution, may have a high voltage standing wave ratio, and/or may require the use of a large splash-plate.
A backfire antenna, and method of use, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing backfire antennas and/or methods of use.